Giving You Hell
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Cala Maria broke the Devil's deal and the two have a confrontation. The Devil is pissed off. He's the one person you don't want to mess with. Set after the ending of Cuphead. Credit to LittleMissDevil21 on Deviantart for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

The sky turned blood red and lightning struck down into the ocean. The ocean turned a hellish shade of red. Just seconds earlier the environment was at peace with no signs of danger. The change was sudden and was unlike any other natural weather phenomena. Suddenly Cala Maria felt humid and sweaty. It was simply unbearable. Cala suspected that this was the work of otherwordly forces and prepared to defend her home turf.

"Don't be afraid, dear." The voice was low but welcoming. Cala knew it was the Devil himself. The Devil appeared out of the shadows without warning. "What do you want?" said Cala. "You broke our deal." The Devil approached Cala. Other than Grim Matchstick and Dr. Kahl's robot, the Devil was the only other citizen of Inkwell Isle that matched her height. He was slightly taller at 10 foot 5.

"I don't serve you anymore." "I heard about your relationship with Mugman. That scrawny loser. He could barely stand up for himself. Why him? He's a fool!" "Yeah but he beat you. You lost to him. He's a good person with morals unlike you." "You won't threaten me!" The Devil had a short temper. He could get infuriated at the simplest of things.

"We aren't here to talk about relationships. What are you here for? You already lost." "I'm aware of that. However, I still require that you honor our contract. Hand over your soul. Now!" "The contract was destroyed. I don't have to serve you anymore. You're a monster!" "You didn't read the fine print. My contract will be honored under any circumstances even if it were to be destroyed! You came to me begging for help. You worshiped me. Don't turn your back on me! You are nothing without me!"

"Perhaps I did come begging to you but I now regret that decision. I have changed my ways. I now see you for the monster you truly are! I should have never trusted you!" The Devil laughed ferociously. "You can't change the past my dear! You made a deal with the Devil himself! What did you expect?!" The Devil conjured up his magic and created plasma handcuffs the wrapped around Cala's wrists. The Devil approached her and and laid a finger on her chin.

"Shhh. Don't you worry. Everything will be okay." He chuckled under his breath and smiled an evil grin. "Now to finish what we started." The Devil cast a spell and suddenly Cala Maria fell ill. She lost her tail and gills. The octopus that acted as her hair disappeared. Her light purple skin turned pale. Cala shrunk to her normal height before she turned into a mermaid. She was now 5 feet tall. Powerless against the Devil.

"Not so powerful now are you? Ha Ha Ha!" Cala realized there was nothing she could do. She cowered in fear for she knew her fate. That is until...

"AAAHH!" A green dragon flew in and punched the Devil square in the jaw. The wind force from the dragon pushed Cala several feet. She scraped her knees. "What the - you imbecile!" The green dragon landed a punishing amount of blows on the Devil before he fought back. He even managed to breathe fire on him. Cala looked up in awe. She tried to identify this creature who saved her and it was none other than Grim Matchstick. Grim Matchstick? The dragon who was a nervous wreck and had a stuttering disorder? She would have never expected someone like him would come in and save her. Regardless, she was just thankful that someone _did_ save her.

"Arghh!" The Devil took a hold of Grim's Mouth and punched him in the face. Grim cowered down in fear and the Devil continued to pummel him. "Come on Grim! Take him down!" Grim fought back and bit the Devil. "Ahhhh!" The Devil then chocked Grim until he was purple. Grim bit down on the Devil as hard as he could until he made him bleed. "AHHHH!" Grim begin raging and screaming until he grew two other heads. Grim panted and breathed heavily. He conjured up his last bit of strength to fire down onto the Devil with the combined strength of three heads. Grim charged up one final blast of fire that was intense and powerful that it was blue in color. Grim had never displayed this much power at once.

Grim breathed heavily. He flew to the patch of island that Cala was at and passed out. "Woah!" Cala moved quickly out of the way to make sure she didn't get crushed. Cala looked at Grim. He had sacrificed himself for her. Cala's thoughts raced in her mind. She had just witnessed the battle of giants. The ultimate battle of good vs evil. It was exhilarating, traumatic and cinematic all at the same time. Her heart beat fast and was on the verge of collapsing. She softly pet Grim and felt his skin. He was scaly and rough. A few wound marks and blood scars were on his skin.

Cala petted him softly. "Thank you."

She regretted what she did on that fateful day. Why did she not see that it was all a lie? It was too good to be true to begin with. The Devil seduced her into his offer of power beyond her wildest dreams. She was young and irresponsible. Very easily persuaded. The Devil took advantage of this trait of hers, as with other men in her past, and abused it. The Devil had a way with words. With his right hand man King Dice, he could convince even the most hard headed of people to do whatever he wanted. No longer. After that ordeal, Cala changed her ways. She became more reasonable and didn't fall for instant gratification. She became more reasonable and level headed. She would not allow another person, man or woman, to take advantage of her again.


	2. Epilogue

Grim woke up after what felt like hours. Surprisingly, Cala Maria was still by his side.

"What happened?" "Hey Grim!" "Hey. What's your name?" "I'm Cala Maria. We know each other." "Huh? Cala Maria?" Grim pondered for a bit. "Oh wait I do remember you! But why are you so small? Weren't you a giant mermaid?" "I am a mermaid. At least I used to be before I gave my soul to the Devil." "Really? You gave your soul to the Devil?" "It's a long story. But basically I wanted power. I wanted to rule the oceans. I now realize that that was a mistake. I regret my decision. The Devil is liar and a thief. I hate him."

"I also sold my soul to the Devil and, much like yourself, I also wanted power. Everyone bullied me because I was short. I cowered in fear every time I was around my tormentors. The Devil offered me strength and power and in return I would have to follow his orders. Why did I fall for him? That evil good for nothing cunt!"

Cala was surprised at Grim's strong language. "Don't cry. There there now. You saved me. You should be proud of yourself." Grim looked up. His eyes were wet. "I did save you. Never in my life would I have ever thought I would save someone's life. It feels amazing." Cala and Grim sat in silence.

"What are you gonna do now that you're a human? Are you going to live on land?" "I have much to figure out Grim. I guess I'm going to be a land dweller for now. I'm no longer a mermaid. It's going to be a hard adjustment but I'll make it." "Are you sure?" asked Grim. "I'm sure. Now can you take me to Inkwell Isle. Maybe help me find a home?" "I'll be glad to help. Anything for you."

Cala Maria hopped on Grim's back and they flew off to Inkwell Isle. The two defeated their common enemy and saw that giving up your freedom was not worth godlike power or strength. The two would rather live as insignificant commoners in Inkwell Isle than powerful creatures who ruled over the land. It was difficult for Cala Maria to be a normal human and fulfill normal human obligations, but as long as she wasn't under the threat of the Devil she would take it over anything in the world.

 **The End**


End file.
